journey_of_the_many_citiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Intro and Riverboat Arc
Episode 1: The gang meets a bunch of Jakes, then goes on a fun errand. Snake butthole is seen. The gang gains 25 exp each. Silvermoon gains a new weapon that does 1D8 damage (nice) and a vial of Mr. Slithers' venom. Rrrrrh! discusses going into the world with his parents. Everybody gets nice bundles of travelling clothes and food to take with them from Rrrrh!'s parents. Episode 2: Veesh appears and joins up. The gang finds a mysterious ticket in a tree hollow, talks with some otters looked after by their grandparents, and then gets on a cruise ship. Neckbeards abound, an NPC who is a male half-mermaid(?) gets offended (maybe), and some lady gets murdered. Probably not important. Episode 3: Oh no it's important The shenanigans: * A hidden series of side-tunnels in the walls along the main corridors for Jake crewmembers to walk through is discovered. They are very small. * The reason the gang's room is so small: there's a dumbwaiter that goes from the bottom level to somewhere above them. * In that dumbwaiter, something unusual came up or down. * Rrrrrh! falls down the stairs, which is embarrassing. * Lady Chatterly, the murdered party, had a young maidservant travelling with her to look after her in her old age. Even amongst her fellow nobles of the continent, Lady Chatterly was not particularly well-liked, and was noted for being almost comically racist against Jakes. * The great herpetologist Hemmes von Kep'p'p'p, who has a friendly relationship with at least the reptile Jake staff, paints in an underwater room. He used to be a dragon slayer, and harbors some doubts and guilt about his former profession. * The man with an all-black eye, Kat-e, rooms on the same floor that Lady Chatterly was murdered on, as does Hemmes von Kep'p'p'p. * Hemmes took a liking to Silvermoon and reported that he'd seen a similarly STRONG woman near the fine dining upstairs taking two plates, one vegetarian and one not, off to an unknown location. * The bottom level the dumbwaiter reaches is one densely populated by Jakes, who have their staff medical room, daycare, the ship laundry and kitchen and the top of the power room on that floor. There is also an unknown room the gang didn't get to explore. * The gang explored the ship a little more and found a mail room, where a letter was waiting for them. * A doctor is looking at the room Lady Chatterly was murdered in. He has not announced any findings. * The guests on the ship are growing nervous as reality sinks in: there is a murderer on board. * Lady Chatterly's cause of death is unknown, but the body has been eroded, or eaten, or blasted, or something, along the left side around the lower torso region. The blood loss is extreme. * That night, the sender of the letter is revealed as two important members of the crew come to lead the gang to an even more important crew member: the captain. * He requests their help. Category:Arcs Category:Getting to know you